


In case I never come back

by Appledoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, This is a sad, this is like quite a few years down the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appledoom/pseuds/Appledoom
Summary: Weiss receives the video message she never wanted to receive.





	In case I never come back

It was 10:43 AM when Weiss received a notification on her scroll. She hoped it was Blake providing a better explanation as to why she woke up alone two days ago with just a note on the kitchen counter left behind. But when she saw who it was from her blood froze.

Scroll Auto-Transmission: LastMessageBlakeBelladonna

No

Oh God please, no.

There’s a service in place for huntsman where in the case where the scroll, if it detects that the huntsman has died, will send an uploaded video to their emergency contact.

If she was receiving this video then that meant…  
With shaking hands Weiss opened the video.

It started with muffled movement noises and Blake propped her scroll up to film. She then sat down in a chair that was not even six feet away from where Weiss was standing now. Blake looked up into the scroll’s camera and gave a sigh. Weiss knew Blake hated recording these videos. She hated doing it too, but it was necessary to do before every mission. Just in case. Weiss let out a soft breath she didn’t know she was holding when Blake started to talk.

“Weiss, if you’re watching this video it means I didn’t come back from my mission.” Blake shifted uneasily in her chair, her ears kept twitching as if trying to detect the quietest of noises in the dead of night. “I.. I’m sorry.” Her ears flattened to her head in shame. “I’m sorry that I left like I did. In the middle of the night. I did it cause I knew you would talk me out of going.” Blake was right, she would have. “You would tell me it was too dangerous and well… I guess you were right.” 

“Damn it Blake,” Weiss let out a soft curse as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

“Tell the kids that I love them and that I’m sorry I couldn’t come home. Tell them to be strong and that I’ll miss them dearly. I left the twins’ birthday presents with Yang so they couldn’t snoop, just so you know.” Blake let out a soft, sad chuckle and readjusted in her seat so that she was leaning forward with her elbows over her knees. “And… Weiss I..” Weiss spotted tears running down Blake’s cheeks and wished more than anything that she could wipe them away. 

“I love you so much Weiss. The way light reflects off your hair on a sunny day. The fire I can see in your eyes when you’re passionate about something. I love the sound of your laugh, it was so rare to hear it early on that I used to do everything I could to hear it.” Blake turned her head away from the camera for a second and wiped her eyes with a dark chuckle. 

“I still relish it now. I remember all those years ago at Beacon, you were so uptight.” Weiss gave a little indignant huff and glared at the Blake on her scroll, “Don’t give me that look, you know I’m right.” Weiss smiled a bit and chuckled a little. “I remember being so sure of who you were and how you would act that I barely gave you a second thought at first.” Blake turned her head away then sat up straight. “But I’m so glad I was wrong Weiss. So, so glad.” Blake closed her eyes as she spoke and rocked forward in her chair for emphasis. 

“Do you remember our first date? You were trying so hard to make everything perfect and everything kept messing up.” Weiss wiped her eyes, chuckling at the memory. She remembered that alright. What a disaster. Yang still took every opportunity to bring it up when they were all together. “Remember when we fell in that fountain?” Both Blake and Weiss chuckled at that. “You were so upset that everything was ruined the only thing I could think to do was kiss you. Right then and there in the middle of the fountain.” 

Weiss looked back very fondly at that memory. She used to hate it but really she cherished that moment. “I never told you this Weiss, but that was the moment I realized that I loved you. And that I realized I never wanted to be anywhere without you.” Blake paused for a moment and looked directly into the camera. Weiss felt her breath leave her as she stared into her wife’s amber irises, they were filled with so much passion. 

“Even through everything, all the bumps along the way. When we were separated all those months, every day, all I could think about was finding my way back to you. I actually had a plan all written up for how I was going to smuggle my way into Atlas and break you out of your house.” Blake chuckled darkly and shook her head. “Luckily Sun talked me out of going through with that.”

Blake paused for a minute and Weiss saw all the happiness from the memory fade away. Blake looked up at the camera then looked away again immediately, biting her lip. “I wish I didn’t have to leave you again love.” She looked back up at the camera, passion burning in her eyes. “But I need to go on this mission.” Blake was almost pleading at the camera now. “This may be my last chance and I want our children to live in a world where they can feel safe.” Weiss knew that was only half true. This was as much for Blake as it was for the children. 

“I need to stop stalling now, my train leaves in 30 minutes. Just know that I love you. I love you more than the number of stars in the sky, more than the number of the fragments of the moon. If I die on this mission know that my last thoughts will be of you. I love you Weiss. Goodbye.”

Blake gave one last sad smile at the camera as she reached up to grab her scroll then the video ended. Weiss sat there for almost a full minute, tears steadily falling down her face until she finally gave out a sob. Her silent mourning transformed in to wailing. Cry’s of “why” echoed across the empty kitchen, joined by the full thump of a fist repeatedly hitting a countertop.

“Blake, oh god why. WHY!?” Weiss cried out, releasing a roar as she collapsed to the floor. “Blake…” she let out a sob.

Weiss sat there for a little while longer crying and trying to process everything. Blake was gone. She’d died on her mission. Her mission that she didn’t even tell Weiss about properly. She left a note saying that she would be gone for a few days on a mission and that she had to leave immediately. Weiss could feel anger rising in her chest. Why did Blake have to leave like that. Why did she have to leave at all? She felt the anger dissipate as she let out another sob. Blake left like she did because she know Weiss would have stopped her. Weiss couldn’t help but start blaming herself. If she had woken up this could have been stopped. If she had been less protective before when Blake went on solo missions then she wouldn’t have snuck out at night. Weiss felt that old friend self-loathing creeping back up in her chest.

She was distracted from this chain of thought when her scroll started buzzing. For the briefest of moments she thought it was Blake telling her that this was just a nightmare she would wake up from soon. But no. This was real, and the person calling her wasn’t Blake. It would never be Blake again.

Weiss gave out another sob as she answered her scroll. She took a deep breath and attempted to steady her voice.

“Hello?”

“Weiss? Are you ok?” Ruby asked, immediately seeing through her facade.

“I…”

“Weiss?!? Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” Weiss could hear panic rising in the young leader’s voice.

“Ruby can you come over? I… need to tell you something. Can you bring Yang too?” Weiss felt her voice about to give way again and tried to stifle a sob.

“Sure I was about to head over anyway, I just called to see if you were busy, I’ll call Yang and we’ll be over as quick as we can. Bye.”

Weiss sat there for a few moments longer before she stood up, wiped tears the tears from her eyes and decided something. She needed to be strong. She couldn’t sit on the kitchen floor all day and cry. She had children to take care of and a team that she still needed to function on. 

She would be strong for Blake.


End file.
